(don't) forget me
by meggiesakura
Summary: Edward se trouve toujours coincé dans le monde Nazi avec Alfons Heiderich et cherche par tous les moyens de rejoindre Amestris et vivre enfin avec son frère. Pendant ce temps, les choses se corsent à Central où le Colonel Mustang apprend qu'une guerre va éclater. Un amour commence à se construire petit à petit entre Ed et Alfons tandis qu'Alphonse doit combattre au péril de sa vie.
1. Chapter 1

Youhou tout le monde ! J'ai enfin pondu une fiction sur FMA ! C'est pas trop tôt XD !

Sinon encore et toujours le bla bla obligatoire :

Ceci est une fiction YAOI, donc pour ceux qui n'aiment pas, cliquez sur la croix rouge en haut.

Disclamer : Les personnages d'Hiromu Arakawa ne m'appartiennent pas à part quelques persos inventés nottement les sœurs de Roy x) ! Ceux là j'ai eu un plaisir de les créer ! Et d'autres persos qui viendront de mon imagination tordue !

WARNING ! Cette fiction est un gros SPOIL pour ceux qui n'ont pas vu Conqueror of Shambala qui un film frustrant mais ô combien magnifique ! En gros, Ed est coincé en Allemagne avec le sosie de son frère qui s'appelle Alfons Heirerich.

Autre chose, cette histoire est purement inventée, la situation initiale commence au début du film de Conqueror of Shambala et le reste est complétement inventé ! Donc, non il n'y aura pas de méchante sorcière au nom imprononçable qui va envahir Amestris pour foutre une frayeur incroyable aux gamins sans défense, ni d'armure bizarres qui vont vouloir combattre Armstrong ( en fait si mais…Roh merde je m'embrouille ! ) Bref vous verrez !

OoOoOoOo

Chapitre 1 : Tu me manques

_Ed !

Ed se retourna pour voir la grande armure lui sauter dessus.

_Argh ! Al ! Mais merde tu me fais mal !

Pourtant l'immense armure ne le lâcha, trop heureuse qu'il soit en vie.

Il s'était réveillé dans l'hôpital avec plein de bandages et de blessures. Ed ne pensait pas qu'il rencontrerait les Homonculus en pleine mission et ces cicatrices étaient le fruit du combat avec Envy et Lust. Alphonse était parti à la bibliothèque pendant ce temps et il avait accouru dès qu'il avait entendu les explosions. Il avait trouvé son frère, évanoui dans une flaque de sang, Alphonse avait directement appelé une ambulance.

_C'était les Homonculus ? demanda Alphonse.

Ed acquiesça, leur ennemis devenaient de plus en plus en fort. Al prit les mains d'Ed.

_Al ?

Mais l'armure ne répondit, elle continuait de fixer son jeune frère.

_Al ? Y a un problème ?

_Nii-san …Je…

Alphonse pressa les mains d'Ed plus fort. Il grimaça.

_Al, tu me fais mal…

_Justement.

Ed ancra ses yeux dorés dans les orbites vides de l'armure.

_Je ne ressens rien dans cette armure Ed, je peux bien te faire du mal sans m'en rendre compte. Je…J'ai même oublié ton odeur Nii-san…

Ed sourit tristement.

_Al...un jour, je retrouverais ton corps, même si je dois donner ma vie pour ça, je retrouverais ton corps…

Ed passa sa main sur le visage en métal de son frère. Le reste du monde pouvait voir un casque inexpressif mais Ed lui seul pouvait voir un sourire, le sourire perdu de son jeune frère Alphonse.

_Octobre 1923, Munich, Allemagne._

_Edward-san !

Edward sursauta, il pensait encore à son frère et aux moments passés avec lui, il y a longtemps. Alfons et lui avaient repérés une voiturette qui avait décidé de les transportés après que Ed eut quasiment détruit leur voiture.

_Vous aussi vous allez au carnaval ? demanda le chauffeur.

Alfons acquiesça et ils s'installèrent autour de bohémiennes. Alfons se demandait à quoi pensait Edward mais sa mine déconfis lui fit comprendre qu'il pensait encore à son jeune frère, dans l'autre monde.

Alfons soupira de lassitude. Ce monde imaginaire, il n'y croyait pas mais son colocataire s'accrochait tellement à ce rêve qu'il commençait à en douter.

Ils commencèrent une discussion avec les bohémiennes et elles s'approchèrent dangereusement d'Edward avec un sourire charmeur.

_On part au carnaval pour chanter et hum…pour une autre sorte de travail.

Edward avait rougi fortement, mal à l'aise. Alfons rougit aussi mais il commençait à sentir une boule au ventre. Il n'aimait pas que cette bohémienne soit trop proche d'Ed. Il se dit qu'il était peut-être tombé sous son charme, après tout elles avaient la beauté des Pharaons en elles.

_Et vous ?

Il s'était tourné vers la seule bohémienne qui n'essayait pas de draguer Ed, il la trouvait mélancolique mais également sympathique.

_C'est une diseuse de bonne aventure, expliqua une jeune femme, et elle a tout le temps raison. Tellement souvent que c'en ai…effrayant…ajouta-t-elle.

Edward se tourna vers elle. En ce moment, Alfons le trouva purement innocent et magnifique.

Une autre femme ajouta en riant :

_Elle peut vous dévoiler tout ce que vous cachez !

Edward parut fasciné par elle, Alfons fit le premier pas.

_J'ai envi d'essayer.

Edward se tourna vers lui en se moquant.

_Mais c'est du bidon monsieur le scientifique !

Alfons n'était pas de son avis, s'il était très rationnel, il n'aurait pas cru au monde fantastique d'Ed. Or, il y a crut. Il voulut ajouter quelque chose mais la jeune femme posa une main sur l'épaule d'Ed. Alfons reçut une pique dans son cœur.

Elle se replia aussi vite que possible comme si Edward brûlait.

_Tu es comme moi…Tu n'as plus de chez toi.

Edward parut extrêmement choqué par ce qu'elle avait dit. Alfons posa ses yeux sur son colocataire. Il avait l'air brisé, comme si des mauvais souvenirs jaillissaient dans sa mémoire. Alfons aurait tout donné pour le consoler et le prendre dans ses bras. Il approcha sa main de celle d'Ed quand quelqu'un cria.

_Voilà le carnaval !

Alfons posa discrètement sa main sur l'épaule d'Edward. Celui-ci ne le remarqua même pas et ce fut comme si Alfons était invisible pour lui. Il finit par retirer sa main et observa une dernière fois la diseuse de bonne aventure. Edward pensait à son frère, à Winry, à tous ses amis, mais surtout au monde qu'il avait laissé derrière lui.

A cet instant, les bohémiennes commencèrent à chanter.

Ils étaient en train de faire les derniers préparatifs pour faire décoller leur fusée.

_Et bien y'en a du monde ! remarqua Edward.

_Bien sûr ! Le livre du Docteur Oberth a fasciné tout le monde sur la fuséologie !

Edward lui passa un paquet, Alfons le prit et leur main s'effleurèrent. Alphons soupira en sentant la main gantée douce du blond.

_Merci.

En fait il le remerciait surtout pour ce frôlement qu'Edward lui avait offert inconsciemment.

Le jeune blond partit, Alfons entendit le signal d'appel pour qu'il démarre la fusée.

_Edward ?

_Je vais pas rester, mon cou me fait mal.

Edward franchit la barrière et s'en alla. Alfons eut de la peine.

_Mais tu ne vas pas regarder la fusée avec nous ? Insista Alfons.

Edward lui répondit d'un signe de la main et disparut dans la foule.

Leur ami, descendit de la tour et nota :

_C'est bizarre, c'était le plus enthousiaste quand aux recherches du docteur Oberth…

Alfons acquiesça. Edward l'inquiétait énormément. Il se rendait malade à force de penser à son frère et à l'autre monde.

_En même temps c'est pas de sa faute, je veux dire tu es trop imposant pour lui, le pauvre il doit avoir mal.

Alfons devint plus rouge qu'un régiment de tomates.

_Qu…quo…quoi ?!

_Hein ? Je veux dire que comme il est petit de taille, il doit tout le temps lever la tête alors que toi tu es grand et imposant donc il a mal au cou. A quoi tu pensais ?

_A rien…A rien…

Alfons se calma. Mais à quoi il pensait aussi ?!

En rentrant chez lui, il eut la surprise de voir qu'Edward avait ramené avec lui la bohémienne.

_Voici Noah, elle va rester un peu avec nous. Elle est en fuite.

Alfons acquiesça. Edward s'intéressait à elle ? De nouveau, Alfons sentit sa gorge se serrer.

Son colocataire sortit. Il eut le loisir de parler à leur nouvelle invitée.

_Edward est antisocial, il est tout le temps en train de penser à son autre monde. Je pense qu'il ne veut pas louer des relations avec les gens.

Même pas avec moi…pensa-t-il avec regret.

Alors qu'il mangeait, il se rendit compte qu'il n'avait fait que parler d'Edward durant tout le repas. Il rougit et se ressaisit.

_Mais je suis contente qu'il s'intéresse à une femme…

Pourquoi avait-t-il dit ça bon sang ?! Maintenant Noah va en profiter pour le séduire ! Mais à sa grande surprise, elle était perdue dans ses pensées et ne semblait même pas écouter la conversation. Alfons sourit en baissant la tête. Qu'il était bête. Il devait connaître Edward depuis le temps et savoir qu'il ne ramenait pas n'importe qui à la maison. Cette Noah devait vraiment être importante.

Il sortit travailler. La compagnie de ses compagnons lui arrachaient un sourire ou deux mais il pensait toujours à Edward. Il était jaloux car il avait passé toute la journée avec Noah. Qu'est ce qu'il donnerait pour ne passer qu'une heure seul avec lui !

Il rentra le soir. Noah avait préparé le repas. Il n'avait pas vu Ed de la journée et en passant près de sa chambre, il la trouva entrouverte. Il jeta un coup d'œil et vit quelques touffes de cheveux blonds dépasser de son oreiller.

_Noah ! Appela-t-il.

Elle lui répondit de la cuisine.

_Oui Alfons-sama ?

_Je n'ai pas très faim ce soir, je ne vais pas manger.

Car j'ai autre chose à faire, pensa-t-il.

Il ouvrit la porte de la chambre d'Edward et entra.

La chambre regorgeait de livres et de cartes mais aussi de prothèses de pieds et de bras. Edward dormait sur le ventre, les cheveux en bataille.

Alfons risqua de s'approcher de lui. Il effleura un cheveu de son cher Edward. Celui-ci ne réagit pas et continua de dormir. La seule consolation d'Alfons était que chaque nuit, il pouvait s'infiltrer dans la chambre de son colocataire et avoir des moments comme ceux là.

Alfons s'assit sur un tabouret et contempla Edward endormi. C'était son grand fantasme. Edward ressemblait à un ange dans ces moments-ci. Tellement paisible et serein. Puis Edward bougea un peu ce qui fit sursauter Alfons.

_Al…Al…

Alfons sourit tristement. Edward même endormi pensait à son frère. Il ne pourra jamais le remplacer, quoi qu'il fasse.

Alfons décida de ne pas troubler davantage le sommeil d'Edward et se leva. Sauf qu'en se levant, ses yeux croisèrent le visage innocent d'Edward. Il avait la bouche légèrement entrouverte. Alfons ne pouvait détourner les yeux de ces lèvres tentatrices. Edward murmura autre chose mais Alfons ne s'en préoccupa pas. Seule cette bouche délicieuse le quémandait. Il y eut une bagarre sans fin dans son esprit sur le fait qu'Alfons devait sortir de cette chambre devenue trop étroite mais sans espoir, il n'arrivait pas à détourner ces yeux de ce spectacle de luxure.

Ce fut en ce moment qu'Edward soupira en un mélange de plaisir et de frustration. La réaction du corps d'Alfons fut immédiate. Il étouffa un hoquet alors que son pantalon devenait trop serré pour lui. Ses joues brûlaient et il ne tenait plus en place. Il pria tout les cieux pour qu'Edward ne se réveille pas. Son visage s'approcha de celui de l'endormi et scruta ses traits. Il le trouva divin. Parfait, trop parfait.

Alfons posa enfin ses lèvres sur celles de son colocataire et se décolla en vitesse.

Le baiser flottant ne dura qu'un quart de seconde. Edward n'avait rien senti mais pour Alfons, ce fut comme si tout ses hormones se déchainaient. Il sortit en vitesse de la chambre et entra dans la salle de bain pour se laver le visage. Il était rouge écarlate. Il toucha ses lèvres ne croyant pas qu'elles eurent pu commettre un tel péché. Il avait embrassé Edward. Non, il avait voulu embrasser Edward. Il se regarda dans la glace. Il ne pouvait plus se mentir. Il le savait mais maintenant cette vérité prenait un tout autre sens à ses yeux.

Il était tombé amoureux d'Edward.

Le lendemain s'était déroulé normalement pour Alfons. Il était retourné dans l'usine et y avait travaillé. Il n'était pas spécialement concentré et Edward le remarqua.

_Un problème, Heiderich ?

_No..non..

Trop de questions lui traversaient l'esprit mais il était certain d'une seule chose : Edward ne sera jamais sien. C'était un amour à sens unique.

Il rentra chez lui. Bizarrement même la fuséologie lui paraissait veine. Tout son esprit était brisé. Cette vérité lui avait barré toute les routes et tous ces espoirs. Edward ressentait ça au quotidien alors ? se demanda Alfons. Il avait été séparé de son frère qu'il aimait plus que tout il y a deux ans, pas étonnant qu'il ne le considérait tout au plus qu'un simple colocataire.

Noah lui apprit qu'Ed était parti à l'Université de Munich pour chercher quelque chose.

Alfons acquiesça distraitement. Il aida Noah à préparer le diner.

Pendant ce temps Edward s'était échappé de la villa avec l'énorme armure. Ils s'assirent sur la pelouse près d'une rivière. Edward rayonnait de joie. Il avait enfin retrouvé son frère. Ils discutèrent puis l'armure d'Alphonse commença à bouger dangereusement.

_Nii-san…je dois partir.

_NON ! Alphonse s'il te plait reste !

Mais ce fut trop tard, la lueur des yeux de l'armure s'éteignit, signe qu'il avait rejoint l'autre monde. Ed regarda l'armure vide devant lui, les yeux écarquillés. Il murmura le nom de son frère une dernière fois avec une voix brisée.

Alfons mangeait quand soudain la porte s'ouvrit. Edward entra et enleva son manteau. Alfons écarquilla les yeux. Edward…souriait ? Alfons sentit son cœur s'envoler. Il ne voyait Ed sourire que très rarement et le trouvait encore plus beau comme ça. Seigneur était-ce possible d'être aussi beau ?

_Tu ne vas pas le croire Alfons mais j'ai rencontré mon frère.

Le sourire d'Alfons s'évanouit. Bien sûr, il aurait dû s'en douter. Un tel sourire, seul l'autre Alphonse y avait droit. Son visage se crispa encore plus quand Edward ajouta ces mots.

_Je retournerais bientôt là d'où je viens.

Le visage d'Alfons se décomposa. Non, pas lui. Il voulut tout casser et lui crier en face de ne pas y retourner.

_Enfin…si c'est possible bien sûr…, dit-il.

_Que veux-tu dire ? demanda Edward, les sourcils froncés.

_Edward, on sait tous que ce monde dont tu parles n'est que chimère.

Mais qu'est ce qu'il faisait bon sang ?! Alfons vit Edward frissonner comme s'il avait reçu une douche froide. Pourquoi lui avait-t-il dit ça voyons ?! Le sourire d'Edward s'était rapidement évaporé. Il fixait Alfons avec haine.

Ne me fixe pas avec ces yeux là…pensa Alfons.

_Amestris existe que tu le veuille ou non, je vais retrouvais mon frère Alphonse, annonça froidement.

Noah avait assisté à toute la conversation et préférait ne pas intervenir. Pourtant, elle ajouta avec une voix faible.

_Alfons-sama veut juste que vous restiez…dit-elle.

Edward parut subir un choc et cracha :

_Que je reste pour lui ?! Et puis quoi encore ?!

Ces paroles déchirèrent le cœur d'Alfons. Edward le détestait à ce point ?

_De toute façon, ça m'arrangerait que tu partes ! Tu m'énerve à tout le temps proliférer des mensonges sur un monde parallèle ! J'en ai constamment marre de vivre avec…avec un fou !

Alfons avait crié les dernières paroles et elles avaient profondément touché Edward. Même Noah frissonna. Edward parut décomposer. Alfons reprit son souffle et mit sa main sur sa bouche. Mais qu'est ce qui lui a pris de dire ça ?!

Edward baissa la tête et s'enferma dans sa chambre.

Trois heures passèrent et Edward n'était toujours pas sorti de sa chambre. Alfons s'inquiéta. Il s'en voulait à mort pour ses paroles et se traitaient mentalement de tout les mots possibles. Il était presque minuit. Noah partit dormir mais Alfons ne pouvait pas fermer l'œil de la nuit. Pas avant de voir Ed. Il savait que la porte de sa chambre ne possédait pas de verrou sauf qu'il n'osait tout simplement pas entrer.

Il prit son courage à deux mains et avec une assiette en main remplie de bonnes choses, il toqua.

_Edward-san ? Tu n'as pas encore diné…Je t'apporte juste une assiette et je partirais aussitôt.

Aucune réponse.

Il toqua une deuxième puis une troisième fois. Il décida d'entrer. Il ouvrit la porte prudemment et ce qu'il vit lui glaça le sang.

La chambre était en désordre, comme si un ouragan était passé par là. Les livres déchirés et une chaise cassée. Edward avait vraiment saccagé cette chambre. Alfons chercha des yeux le jeune blond et le trouva assis sur le bureau, des bouteilles d'alcool l'entourant. Elles étaient dangereusement vides. La tête d'Edward était allongée sur le bureau et ses cheveux dorés étaient éparpillés dessus. Il avait l'air endormi. Alfons posa son assiette près des bouteilles d'alcool et se figea, c'était vraiment de l'alcool très fort. Celle que Père buvait il y a longtemps. Edward ne montrait aucun signe de vie ce qui inquiéta Alfons au plus haut point. Il le secoua et la tête d'Edward retomba sur son bras en marmonnant quelque chose. Alfons fut rassuré et décida de soulever Edward pour le mettre dans son lit. Il constata avec stupeur que celui-ci était léger comme une plume. Sûrement à cause de ses membres bioniques, pensa Alfons. Il reposa en douceur Edward qui soupira d'aise. Alfons resta quelques minutes à observer son ange. Edward murmurait sans fin Al, Al, Al… Il avait l'air de faire un mauvais rêve. Alfons posa sa main sur la tête du blond pour le rassurer et celui-ci se détendit aussitôt.

Alfons sourit et se leva. Soudain une main lui prit le bras avec vigueur.

_Al ?

_Oui ?

_Al, c'est toi ?!

Alfons fut surpris de cette question. L'alcool jouait sur les sens d'Edward.

_Oui, c'est moi, Alfons Hei…

_AL !

Sans prévenir, Edward lui sauta dessus. Alfons fut déséquilibré et retomba sur lui au milieu du lit.

Edward le serrait à s'en étouffer, il criait des Al, Al, Al, désespérément. Alfons le serra aussi dans ses bras mais il avait compris qu'Edward le prenait pour son frère. L'autre Alphonse.

_Al…Tu es revenu, je suis si heureux.

Edward le regarda avec des yeux brillants. Alfons sourit. Tant pis, il n'avait qu'à offrir à Edward cette maigre consolation pour le faire pardonner de ses affreuses paroles.

Edward l'enlaça plus fort et se nicha dans le cou d'Alfons. Il sourit, Edward était si adorable.

Soudain Edward mit sa jambe dans l'entrejambe d'Alfons. Il rougit fortement.

_Ed mais qu'est ce que….

_Touche-moi, Al

Alfons émit un hoquet de surprise et plongea ses yeux dans ceux d'Ed. Edward souriait mais ses yeux étaient mouillés de larmes.

_Pitié, Al…Touche-moi, fais moi l'amour, Al…

Ed allia les gestes à la parole et se colla sensuellement à Al. Il s'accrocha désespérément à lui et murmura dans son oreille :

_Touche moi profondément Al…Prouve moi que tu existe…Souviens toi de mon odeur…

Il lécha l'oreille d'Al qui étouffa un gémissement. Il voulait le prendre là tout de suite mais il savait qu'il le regrettera plus tard.

Il voulait pleurer, c'était quoi ce supplice qu'il devait endurer ? Il résista en serrant les dents mais la tentation était plus grande. Il devait se battre contre la luxure. Sa conscience le tambourinait dans ses oreilles de dire une bonne fois pour toute à Ed qu'il se trompait de personne, que l'alcool influençait son jugement.

_Al…soupira Ed, ne me fais pas attendre, Al…

Ed frotta sa jambe dans son entrejambe, les nerfs d'Alfons étaient en feu et il commençait à ressentir une réaction désagréable dans son pantalon. Edward recommença à pleurer.

_Al…s'il te plait, ne me laisse pas tout seul, dis moi que ce n'est pas un rêve que je fais comme me l'as dit Alfons…Je t'aime mon frère, je ne veux plus que tu me laisse seul, Al, touche moi, sauve moi…

Al ne trouva rien à redire là-dessus et l'enlaça de toutes ses forces. Ed sourit et versa encore quelques larmes. Il était brûlant et ancra ses yeux dorés dans ceux d'Al.

_Je t'aime Alphonse.

Al sourit et versa quelques larmes, cette déclaration bien qu'à son nom ne lui était pas destiné, mais de toute façon Edward ne l'aimera jamais alors même si c'était immoral, il devait profiter de cette occasion unique.

Edward sourit offrit ses lèvres à Alfons, celui-ci, trop heureux, se jeta sur elles. Il embrassa Edward passionnément et lécha ses lèvres cerise. Edward ouvrit la bouche et Al fit pénétrer sa langue. Leur baiser enflammé ne dura que quelques minutes mais il coupa le souffle aux deux jeunes garçons.

_Ah…Alphonse…

Edward l'embrassa sur la joue et Alfons lui prit le menton et l'embrassa encore. Il était trop heureux. Même s'il regrettera ce geste demain, lui et Edward, Alfons savait que cette nuit restera dans sa mémoire et qu'il la chérira tout sa vie.

Ils se touchèrent et firent l'amour toute la nuit.

_Alfons, tu t'es condamné…_

Il le savait et pourtant il voulait seulement en profiter.

_A…Al, pl…plus vite Al !

Edward se cambra et jouit, il enlaça Alfons si fort que Al versa aussi une larme. Il avait remarqué qu'Ed n'avait pas cessé de pleurer durant tout l'acte. Alfons se demanda si par hasard Edward aurait été conscient que c'était lui et lui posa la question.

_Ed…Pourquoi tu pleure ? Est-ce que par hasard, tu…n'étais pas consentant ou…

_Non Al…C'est juste que je sais que tout ceci n'est qu'un rêve et que tu disparaîtras le matin, Alphonse, j'ai terriblement besoin de toi, ne me quitte pas…

Alfons fut tellement touché par ces paroles innocentes qu'il serra Edward encore plus dans ses bras et déposa un doux baiser dans ses lèvres.

_Nii-san…

Edward cambra son corps et se colla au corps de celui qu'il prenait pour son frère.

Ils s'endormirent l'un collé près de l'autre.

Le lendemain, Alfons se réveilla tôt, Edward ne l'avait pas lâché toute la nuit. Il se décolla de lui en grimaçant et se leva. Il prit ses vêtements et prit une douche rapide.

Il entendit le son d'un café qu'on versait dans une tasse et eût la surprise de voir Noah debout en train de préparer le petit déjeuner.

_Ah Maître Alfons, je vous ais réveillé…

_Non ne t'inquiète pas, mais dis moi, je ne savais pas que tu étais d'une nature matinal.

Noah sourit et servit le petit déjeuner à Alfons.

_Hier, alors que vous dormiez un certain Mabuse a voulu contacté Edward-sama, mais comme il s'était enfermé dans sa chambre, je ne voulais pas le déranger.

_Mabuse ?

Noah lui passa une feuille.

_Il m'a dit de dire à Edward-sama de le rejoindre dans cette adresse précise.

Alfons lit l'adresse en question. Il n'avait jamais entendu parler de ce Mabuse mais ce nom n'était pas Allemand. Le fait que Edward fréquente des Juifs faisait peur à Alfons, non pas qu'il méprisait les Juifs mais surtout parce qu'il savait que la guerre était proche et que l'armée n'hésiterait pas abattre Edward s'ils le surprenaient avec des Juifs.

_Merci Noah.

Il se leva et enfila son manteau.

_Quand Edward se réveillera dis-lui que je suis sorti à la bibliothèque.

Noah hocha la tête.

Pendant ce temps, Amestris, 1917

Alphonse préparait ses affaires, il était trop heureux car il avait enfin réussi à retrouver son frère, tout ce qui lui restait à faire c'était d'ouvrir la porte. Il ne savait pas comment mais il était déterminé.

Il sortit de sa chambre et croisa Winry, elle avait l'air surprise.

_Al tu es réveillé ?

Alphonse lui sauta au cou.

_Winry j'ai parlé avec Edward !

Winry écarquilla les yeux.

_Mais…

_Je vais le retrouver en ouvrant la porte et on serra de nouveau ensemble ! Winry je suis tellement heureux !

_Att..

_Je vais aller à la cité souterraine de Central et ouvrir le même cercle de transmutation que celui de Edward et lui aussi va le faire ! On va relier nos deux mondes et il va rentrer chez lui !

_Al, je…

_Winry je suis tellement heureux ! Je vais enfin le retrouver et on va vivre normalement comme avant et…

_SUFFIT !

Alphonse cessa de sautiller partout pour voir une Winry en colère.

_ Winry ?

_Je refuse que tu réutilise la même alchimie qu'Edward avait faite ! Je ne veux pas que tu ouvre la Porte !

_Mais Winry…

_Je ne veux pas que tu disparaisses comme lui ! Avalé par la porte ! Vous avez ouvert cette fichu porte ça fait deux fois et à chaque fois j'ai perdu l'un de vous ! Alors non ! Je …je refuse.

Des larmes faisaient place à la colère.

Alphonse remarqua que Winry avait employé Ed au passé.

_Winry, Edward n'est pas mort.

_C'est faux…

Alphonse prit le bras de Winry et commençait à crier.

_Nii-san n'est pas mort tu m'entends ! Je lui ais parlé et je vais le retrouver.

Winry n'arrivait plus à contrôler ses larmes. C'était devenu une femme mûre et très belle. Ses cheveux blonds lui arrivaient aux reins et ses yeux qui étaient avant d'un bleu pétillant étaient devenu ternes à force de pleurer. Bien sûr qu'elle voulait qu'Edward revienne, elle y avait cru pendant longtemps mais à chaque fois, son cœur se fendait en deux. Alors elle avait arrêté d'y croire et avait perdu espoir pour ne plus avoir à souffrir comme ça.

Winry posa un regard maternel sur Alphonse. Elle avait veillé sur lui et s'était occupé de lui-même après la mort de leur maître Izumi Curtis.

Elle posa sa main sur la joue d'Alphonse et la caressa, ses yeux cessèrent de pleurer et elle afficha un sourire.

_Alphonse, je ne veux pas te perdre toi aussi.

Alphonse soudain, ressentit toute la peine de Winry, elle qui avait attendu patiemment qu'il retrouve son corps pendant toute ces années puis qui avait perdu Edward après. Il n'était donc pas le seul chez qui la disparition d'Edward l'affectait le plus. Il sourit et se jeta sur Winry en la serrant très fort. Elle avait été son ancienne amie et maintenant c'était sa deuxième mère.

Winry déposa un doux baiser sur la tête brune d'Alphonse.

_Promet-moi de le ramener Alphonse et de revenir toi aussi.

_C'est promis Winry.

Il leva ses yeux vers ceux de Winry qui reprenait leur jolie couleur d'azur.

Alphonse sortit en courant. Il reconnut l'homonculus Wrath en bas qui examinait ses automails.

_Wrath ?! Mais qu'est ce que tu fais là ?!

Wrath se leva et posa ses yeux sombres sur ceux d'Alphonse.

_Je vais t'aider à retrouver ton frère.

Il paraissait sincère et Alphonse n'avait pas le temps aux explications, il le prit par la main en murmurant un vague 'Tu m'expliqueras en route' et sortirent de la maison.

Winry les accompagna jusqu'à la gare.

_Je vais d'abord saluer Madame Gracia et rendre visite à Schiezka puis on se retrouvera au jardin municipale de Central.

_D'accord.

Elle salua les deux garçons et le train démarra.

Nord d'Amestris, au même moment.

Roy Mustang avait été prévenu des agissements bizarres à Lior. Il sourit. Il connaissait une seule personne capable de créer de tel problèmes, son cœur se serra lorsqu'il prononça son nom : Fullmetal Alchemist.

Il reposa le combiné qui lui servait de téléphone et réfléchit. Il ne voulait pas recouvrir l'armée. Mais il devait aider Edward à retourner dans ce monde, il ne savait pas ce qui se trouvait derrière la porte mais il devait tirer Edward de là. Il avait aussi entendu parler des prouesses d'Alphonse, devenu un des alchimistes les plus brillants d'Amestris et fut extrêmement content qu'il n'ait pas passé l'examen d'entrée des Alchimistes. Alphonse méritait mieux et le sale travail de l'Etat le briserait. Mais il n'était pas dupe et savait que tôt ou tard après avoir retrouvé Fullmetal, Alphonse allait s'inscrire. Roy soupira et prit un bâton en fer pour faire bouger quelques buches qui brûlaient dans sa cheminée. Il n'utilisait plus l'Alchimie de Feu, quelques fois le doux crépitement dans ses doigts le manquer mais aussitôt il entendait les hurlements des victimes dans la guerre d'Ishbal et regrettait ses pensées.

Il se leva pour réchauffer de quoi manger dans son placard et prit des biscuits quand soudain sa porte éclata en mille morceaux. Une tornade blonde se jeta sur lui et l'embrassa.

_ Ronald Octave Yvain ! Je suis tellement heureuse de te voir !

_Argh ! Tu m'étrangle Anna !

La jeune fille se leva et lui sourit. Anna était une des sœurs de Roy. L'information lui arriva au cerveau.

_ET ARRETE DE M'APPELER PAR MON VRAI NOM !

Elle tira la langue et l'embrassa sur la joue.

_Désolé Roy !

Il sourit à son tour et demanda :

_Tu es venu toute seule ?

Soudain comme pour lui répondre une épée tranchante vint se positionner à quelques centimètres de la tête de Roy.

Il avala sa salive pour voir apparaitre une femme aux longs cheveux argentés portant un manteau de fourrure et un visage impassible.

_Roy, sale enculé de mes deux…

_Bon…bonsoir Aïcha…

La femme se jeta sur lui, une épée à la main et Roy esquiva difficilement.

_Depuis quand tu t'enferme dans ce trou perdu imbécile ? Dire que tu te trouvais tout près de moi et que je ne t'avais jamais vu !

Aïcha prit son épée et se positionna :

_Bat-toi si t'es un homme.

_Euh…on ne pourrait pas simplement s'asseoir et boire du thé ? proposa gentiment Anna en levant le doigt.

_En garde ! cria Roy, les yeux pétillants.

_Rhaaaaa !

_Rhaaaaa !

Anna soupira et s'assit sur une chaise en posant ses coudes sur la table et en observant les deux frères et sœurs se battre. Ils pouvaient ne pas agir comme une famille normale et discuter comme des gens civilisés ? Décidément, la famille Mustang était la famille la plus bizarre dans toute l'histoire d'Amestris. Elle soupira.

Et encore, y a que Aïcha, les autres filles ne sont pas là, pensa-t-elle.

Le combat dura trente minutes et les deux adversaires s'écroulèrent, fatigués.

_Rhaaaa ! Je suis fatigué, clama Roy.

_Moi qui voulait une deuxième manche, soupira Aïcha.

Roy rit et la frappa à l'épaule.

_Contente de te revoir petite sœur.

Elle sourit et s'affala par terre.

_Bon tu nous prépare à manger oui ?

Anna soupira, décidément Aïcha ne connaissait rien à la politesse.

Roy, heureux de retrouver ses deux sœurs adorés leur servit à boire et à manger.

_Alors, comment marche les affaires Anna ? Je n'ai pas eu le temps de voir ton dernier film mais je suis sûre qu'il doit être superbe.

Anna rougit sous le compliment.

Anna Mustang était une jeune actrice de 20 ans assez fleur bleue et timide. Elle tournait des films d'amour et de romance. Elle était très appréciée dans le milieu grâce à sa beauté. Elle avait de longs cheveux blonds et des yeux dorés, elle ressemblait étrangement aux frères Elric et bien sûr, elle était courtisée par presque tous les hommes de la région. Cependant, de nature timide, elle vénérait son frère et aucun homme ne pourrait le remplacer.

_Pfff, connerie.

Roy se tourna vers son autre sœur. Il en possédait cinq et chacune était différente de l'autre.

Aïcha était diplomate (même si elle pouvait bien provoquer une guerre à elle seule) et passait sa vie à essayer de pacifier les relations avec l'Empire de Drachma. Elle en était très fière et n'arrêtait pas de répéter à tout bout de champ que c'était grâce à elle que tout Amestris pouvait dormir sur ses deux oreilles. Roy sourit en pensant à la frustration qu'il lui avait procurée quand elle avait appris que son propre frère séjournait ici sans qu'elle soit au courant.

Il lui tapota l'épaule. Elle croisait les bras en boudant et ses yeux étaient tout le temps froncés.

_Pas la peine d'être fâché, ça fait même pas un mois que je suis là. Ce n'est pas si dramatique.

Elle se retourna vivement et ses cheveux presque blancs voltigèrent autour d'elle. Presque toutes les femmes la jalousaient mais aucune ne savait que ses cheveux, noirs à l'origine, avaient virés au blanc avec la neige.

_Bien sûr que c'est alarmant Roy ! Heureusement que ce n'était que toi mais imagine si c'était quelqu'un de Drachma ?! Il aurait pu s'infiltré à Amestris sous mon nez ! C'est primordial Roy ! Il faut que rien ne m'échappe dans ces terres glacées, que personne n'y rentre ou n'y sorte sans que je le sache !

Roy soupira. Anna avait décidé d'explorer la maison en entière.

_Euh…Royounet ? Tu ne te sens pas à l'étroit dans ce chalet ?

Roy baissa les yeux. Bien sûr qu'il se sentait à l'étroit mais il voulait assurer ses fonctions le plus loin possible de la civilisation.

_Roy…commença Aïcha d'une vois menaçante, j'ai appris que tu t'étais retiré de tes fonctions à l'armée…

Roy frissonna, quand Aïcha adoptait ce ton, cela ne laissait rien présager de bon.

_Euh en fait c'est pas vraiment comme tu l'as dit…

_J'AI PAS ENVIE DE LE SAVOIR ESPECE DE BON A RIEN ! C'EST COMME CA QUE TU COMPTES PROTEGER TON PAYS ? EN RESTANT CLOITRE DANS UN TROU DU MONDE A COMPTER LES LAPINS DE NEIGE ?!

_JE FAIS TRES BIEN MON TRAVAIL ICI ! T'AS RIEN A DIRE VIEILLE BIQUE !

_ESPECE DE XINGNOIS DE MES DEUX !

_SALE MEGERE EGOCENTRIQUE !

_ESPECE DE MARMOTTE DEPRESSIF !

_Hum hum, les gens…dit d'une toute voix Anna

_DE TOUTE FACON SI MOI JE SUIS DEPRESSIF ALORS TOI T'ES QU'UNE ASSOCIABLE FROIDE ET CASSE-PIEDS !

_MAIS AU MOINS MOI JE ME TERRE PAS AU FIN FOND DU MONDE POUR PLEURER COMME UNE GAMINE !

_JE TE RAPPELLE QUE TU VIS DANS CE BLED PAUME !

_MAIS AU MOINS MOI JE PLEURE PAS COMME UNE GAMINE !

_QUI EST-CE QUE TU TRAITE DE GAMINE ESPÈCE DE SAINTE-NITOUCHE ! T'AS PAS BAISER UNE FOIS DANS TA VIE EN 23 ANS !

_OUI MAIS MOI AU MOINS J'AI UNE RELATION EMOTIONNELLE FIXE ! ET NON PAS COMME MONSIEUR LE DRAGUEUR QUI BAISE TOUT CE QUI BOUGE !

_ESPECE DE FRUSTREE DE MES DEUX ! TU TE VENGE DE TON IMPOPULARITE SUR DRACHMA HEIN ?!

_BON CA SUFFIT MAINTENANT ! Cria une bonne fois pour toute Anna.

Aïcha et Roy se tournèrent vers elle. Elle était adorable, en colère et ses jolies mains sur les hanches. Elle faisait atrocement penser à Roy à un certain alchimiste au manteau rouge.

Roy s'affaissa sur la chaise. Tout son visage trahissait une profonde peine. Même Aïcha fut inquiète.

_Roy, que t'arrive-t-il ?

_Il me manque…

_Qui ? demanda Anna.

Roy reposa ses yeux sur ceux d'Anna et prononça.

_Dis Anna…Je peux te prendre dans les bras ?

Anna piqua un fard et cria :

_Kyaaaaa ! Roy veut me donner un câlin !

Elle courait comme une fan-girl dans tout les sens.

Aïcha, sur les nerfs lui adressa une brusque bourrade au dos.

_Baka ! C'est ton frère alors y a rien à quoi s'exciter !

Roy sourit d'un sourire triste et Aïcha le remarqua.

Anna s'avança en regardant le sol et Roy la serra très fort dans ses bras. Il caressa ses cheveux blonds et posa sa tête sur son cou.

_Pardonne-moi…Edo…

Anna écarquilla les yeux en sentant de l'eau dans son cou. Roy pleurait ?

Elle se décolla en vitesse mais constata que son visage affichait un air froid et insatiable.

_Tu sais, tu lui ressembles tellement…

_Mais qui bon sang ?! S'énerva Anna, qui était assez rare.

Même Aïcha commençait à s'inquiéter. Elle qui pensait que Roy avait seulement un coup de blues mais là, il était complètement brisé. Aïcha se tourna vers sa jeune sœur, elle avait 20 ans, les cheveux lisses blonds et les yeux dorés. Aïcha réfléchit sur les hommes dans l'entourage lui ressemblant. Non, pas Hugues, pas Breda, pas Havoc, pas Fuery, ni même Falman. Mais alors qui ? Peut-être la fameuse Riza Hawkeye…non il avait bien dit IL et non pas elle.

Aïcha soupira.

_Bon Roy, je me fiche de savoir qui est cette personne. Viens plutôt faire un câlin à ta sœur.

Roy se déforma. Plutôt mourir que faire un câlin à ce monstre d'adversité. Mais quelque chose dans le regard de sa petite sœur lui disait d'exécuter ses ordres. Il se leva d'un pas chancelant et il entoura Aïcha de ses bras.

Elle lui glissa quelques mots à l'oreille et il se figea.

Il se décolla doucement d'elle.

_C'est bien la première fois que je vous vois si complices ! s'exclama Anna si joyeuse.

Roy afficha un sourire forcé.

_Bon c'est pas tout mais j'ai du travail moi. Je me rends à la forteresse de Briggs. Anna je t'accompagne jusqu'à la gare, annonça Aïcha.

_Ok !

Elles sortirent du chalet.

Aussitôt Roy rangea ses affaires et prit le combiné du téléphone.

_Allo ?

_Ici, le QG de Central que puis-je pour vous ? annonça une secrétaire.

_Passez le lieutenant Hawkeye.

_Qui la demande ?

_Le Colonel Mustang et dites lui que c'est une urgence.

Roy et Riza discutèrent et le lieutenant s'exclama d'une voix joyeuse mais aussi ferme.

_Je vous envois le sergent Havoc et Breda pour qu'ils viennent vous chercher.

_Merci

Il voulut raccrocher mais Riza murmura avant :

_Contente de votre retour Colonel.

OOoOoOoO

Voilà ! Le chapitre 2 viendra bientôt ! En fait j'ai oublié de vous dire qu'il y avait un lemon dans ce chapitre XD, bon ben désolé hein !

Rewiew ?


	2. Chapter 2

Chapitre 2 : La porte

Edward se réveilla .Il était cotonneux et avait un mal de tête épouvantable. La chambre était sombre et le lit défait. Il n'avait qu'un souvenir assez flou de la soirée d'hier. Après s'être enfermé dans sa chambre la veille, il avait tout saccagé de force. Il s'était senti désespéré et à cet instant, il avait aperçut les bouteilles d'alcool. Il ne buvait que très rarement mais à cet instant, il s'était senti obligé d'oublier pour au moins une nuit la rage qui l'animait et le profond désespoir. Il avait enfilé bouteille sur bouteille, buvant et pleurant aussi. Il se revoyait à Resembol avec Winry et Alphonse. Si seulement il était là bas. Ila aurait pu prendre soin de son petit frère, le choyer et l'aimer. Il se serait peut-être marié avec Winry et ils auront des enfants, il avait toujours rêvé d'avoir une fille. Il l'appellerait Trisha comme leur mère ou peut-être Nina. Edward essaya de se lever mais une force douleur au bas du dos le cloua au lit. Il étouffa un cri naissant de sa gorge. Soudain tous les événements de la nuit dernière lui revinrent en mémoire.

_P…Plus vite…Al ! Al, A…Al…_

Il faillit vomir en se remémorant cela. Des larmes perlèrent au coin de ses yeux pendant qu'il se leva en vitesse pour prendre une douche, espérant peut-être effacer les traces de souillure de la nuit.

Dans l'eau, il se maudit. Il maudit Alfons pour ce qu'il lui avait fait. Il maudit ce monde Nazi. Il maudit son père ainsi que l'Alchimie. Pourquoi ne pouvait-il pas être heureux avec son frère ?! Il se sentit soudain vulnérable, son corps se courba sous l'eau. La douche était froide mais après tout, il avait supporté pire. Ses cheveux avaient drôlement poussés et la seule raison qui l'empêchait de les couper était la promesse qu'il avait faite à Alphonse.

_Nii-san, quand je retrouverais mon corps, j'aimerais à nouveau pouvoir jouer avec tes cheveux longs et sentir tes mèches soyeuses sous mes doigts_.

Mais en ce moment là, il ressemblait plus à une fille qu'à autre chose.

_Edward, tu es magnifique…_

Il hoqueta et mit sa main sur sa bouche pour étouffer ce son.

Alfons lui avait dit ça pendant qu'il le...Edward rougit à ce souvenir. Il n'arrivait toujours pas à croire qu'il avait fait _ça_ avec Alfons. Alfons en plus d'être un homme, ressemblait à son frère.

D'ailleurs, pourquoi s'était-il jeté au cou d'Alfons la nuit dernière ? Il ne s'en souvenait pas.

Sûrement sous l'influence de l'alcool. Il arrêta l'eau et se regarda dans la glace. Sa peau avait un peu plus pâli que d'habitude. Normal, pensa Edward, il ne pouvait plus accomplir ses missions périlleuses sous le soleil brûlant d'Amestris et il avait maigri énormément, faute de pouvoir s'entrainer et parce qu'ici la nourriture était vraiment amoindri. Tout le monde le connaissait ici sous la forme d'un scientifique rêveur et avec un corps frêle et un regard lointain. Il sourit tristement, ils ne se doutaient pas qu'à une période, il ressemblait plutôt à un taureau toujours avide de sensations fortes. Pourtant ce monde gris l'avait détruit, avait détruit ses rêves et ses espoirs.

Il se sécha et s'arrêta devant la porte. S'il devait rencontrer Alfons que lui dirait-il ? Auront-ils au moins le courage et l'honneur de se faire face ? Il était confus, il en voulait à Alfons beaucoup plus qu'il ne se laissait dire mais une partie de lui ne le blâmait pas.

Il se dit qu'au lieu de se comporter comme une vierge effarouchée il ferait mieux de lui exposer ses quatre vérités crûment, il ne voulait pas avoir de relations de ce genre avec son colocataire et si Alfons voulait le contraire, il partirait.

Il s'habilla et sortit de sa chambre. A mesure où il marchait, il sentait une colère incroyable monter en lui. Alfons avait profité sauvagement de lui. Comment osait-il le comparer à son frère ? Certes il était sympathique, même beaucoup et il avait été le seul à le réconforter et à croire à son histoire sur Amestris enfin, jusqu'à hier. Mais Edward n'aurait jamais cru qu'il avait des vues sur lui allant jusqu'à profiter de lui pendant son sommeil. Edward le traitait de tous les noms alors qu'il descendait les escaliers résolu à lui mettre un coup d'automail dans le visage.

Il trouva Noah en train de faire la vaisselle en chantonnant.

Ah, le chant des bohémiennes, pensa Edward, capable de faire chavirer votre cœur. Rien que pour ça il s'autorisa un sourire. Noah se tourna vers lui, surprise de sa présence, puis cessa de chanter et rougit.

Edward se sentit coupable de sa gêne.

_Non ! Ne t'arrête pas de chanter ! C'était très bien.

Elle hésitait encore puis Edward eut une idée, il commença à chanter le même air.

Noah éclata de rire et Edward prit ça pour un encouragement et continua d'étaler ses talents vocaux. Noah redoubla de rires. Il faut dire qu'Edward chantait ridiculeusement faux. (Imaginez Edward chanter le chant des Bohémiennes et vous aurez une idée)

Edward, ravi de l'avoir mis à l'aise lui offrit un sourire. Sourire que Noah gratifia en chantant pour lui.

Le petit-déjeuner se passa dans cette bonne ambiance, Edward avait oublié sa colère envers Alfons.

_Tiens à propos Maitre Edward, Alfons-sama est parti plus tôt vers la bibliothèque.

Edward écarquilla les yeux. Que faisait Alfons à la bibliothèque ?

_Et une personne du nom de Mabuse a appelé. Il voulait vous voir mais Alfons-sama s'y est rendu à votre place et…

_QUOI ?!

Edward sentit ses poings capables de craquer la table. Ils sont capables de tuer Alfons. Mais qui est-ce qui a pris à cet imbécile de se fourrer dans ce guêpier ?!

Il sortit sans donner aucune explication à Noah qui se demandait si elle avait bien fait de dire ça.

_QG de Central, Amestris_

On voyait bien que tout la team Mustang était stressé du retour du Colonel. Il avait téléphoné au lieutenant pour lui informer cela, provoquant une hystérie totale, hystérie parfaitement calmé par le lieutenant Hawkeye qui n'avait eu qu'à tirer quelques balles pour recevoir le silence total.

Mais maintenant elle-même était vaguement inquiète, elle se demandait si le Colonel avait changé durant ce temps. Breda mangeait et Fuery se rongeait les ongles, Falman se tenait droit comme un I et transpirait abondement et Havoc terminait sa centième cigarette de la journée.

_Il est pas un peu en retard ? demanda Havoc.

Le lieutenant consulta sa montre.

_C'est vrai.

Elle commença aussitôt par imaginer les pires scénarios. Il avait été attaqué ? Peut-être une autre invasion bizarre comme celle de la dernière fois à Lior : des armures sortis de nulle part avait attaqué la population, heureusement Armstrong avait été là et avait réussi à maîtriser la situation, aidé par l'Alchimiste Rouge. C'était le surnom que la population avait donné à Alphonse, devenu célèbre dans tout Amestris pour être efficace sans pour autant appartenir à l'armée. Vu parce qu'il portait tout le temps le manteau de son frère défunt aimé par tous, il avait immédiatement été affectionné par le peuple. Riza ne savait pas si Edward était effectivement mort comme la rumeur le prétendait ou s'il était encore vivant quelque part. Et elle ne s'attardait pas dessus. Elle savait que si Edward avait été là, il lui aurait dit de veiller au colonel pour qu'il grimpe rapidement les échelons et qu'il devienne le Généralissime d'Amestris et de ne pas se préoccuper de lui. Elle le faisait en étant impassible même si le Fullmetal lui manquait comme tout le monde ici.

Fuery se leva comme s'il avait été attaqué par un essaim d'abeille.

_Et s'il avait été kidnappé par un extra-terrestre ?!

_Dis pas de bêtises, dit Havoc.

_On pari combien qu'il fait un truc stupide maintenant ? demanda Breda, un sandwich à la main.

_Je paris 50 euros (oui l'euro existe ici, ça vous étonne ? …Non en fait j'ai la flemme de créer une monnaie, alors on va prendre celle qu'on connait tous okey ?) qu'il s'est fait attaqué ou qu'il est perdu, dit Falman.

_Je pari le contraire et qu'il est juste en train de faire un truc stupide, dit Breda en dévorant son sandwich.

_Ehh ! Vous oubliez les extra-terrestres ! Intervint Fuery !

_Si tu paris sur ça, tu peux tout de suite me donner ton argent ! Ricana Breda.

_A votre avis pourquoi est-ce qu'il aurait brutalement changé d'avis ? demanda Falman.

_Peut-être à cause de l'attaque bizarre suivie des tremblements de terre récents, dit Havoc en allumant une nouvelle cigarette.

Riza avait préféré resté en dehors de ce dialogue. Black Hayate émit des gémissements. Riza le prit dans ses bras et le regarda. Le chien la regardait en bougeant intensément la queue. Il voulait faire ses besoins. Riza soupira et intima aux autres de rester là pendant qu'elle emmenait son chien dehors.

Quelle ne fut sa surprise quand elle aperçut le Colonel à l'entrée en train de draguer la nouvelle secrétaire.

_Non, je vous jure que je n'ai jamais vu de beauté comme vous, un peu plus et ceci ranimerait mon autre œil.

Elle gloussa comme une poule. Riza sentit une veine palpiter sur son front. Elle déposa Black Hayate et lui montra le Colonel du doigt. Le chien, hésitant d'abord, suivit l'ordre de son maître.

Roy s'amusait comme un fou, un peu plus et cette femme lui tomberait dans les bras, les bonnes vieilles habitudes reprenaient le dessus. Soudain il sentit un liquide chaud sur ses pieds, il descendit ses yeux et vit avec stupeur un chien qui…

_RHAHHAHAAA ! Fut le seul cri capable de réveiller un mort.

Ce chien avait pissé sur les bottes neuves de Roy et il voulait l'étriper pour ça. La secrétaire éclata de rire, non pas pour la situation mais surtout à cause du cri qu'il avait poussé.

Riza sortit de l'ombre et prit dans ses bras son chien en murmurant, satisfaite : Brave chien.

_Lieutenant pouvez-vous tenir votre chien en laisse ou c'est trop vous demander ?!

_Colonel pouvez-vous vous tenir à carreaux ou c'est trop vous demander ? dit-elle avec toute la patience d'une sainte. Roy rougit et il sentait la plupart des soldats et officiers se tordre de rire vu la scène. Bon, entrée en beauté c'était raté. Merci Riza.

Ils regagnèrent leur bureau.

Havoc se tordait de rire suivi par Breda, ils avaient assisté à la scène eux aussi.

_Je croyais vous avoir dit de rester là.

Aussitôt, ils se turent et devinrent blafards. Seul Fuery se lamentait sur son argent perdu.

_Moi qui voulait acheter quelque chose pour ma petite amie, soupira-t-il.

Cette information ne passa pas inaperçue et tout le monde (sauf Hawkeye évidement) se jeta sur lui.

_Elle s'appelle comment ?

_Comment vous vous êtes rencontrés ?

_Elle est blonde ou brune ?

_Elle vient du sud ou du nord ?

_Tu lui as fait ta demande ?

_Vous avez fait quelque chose ?

Fuery sourit d'un sourire un peu idiot.

_Elle s'appelle Carole et elle est brune et non, je ne lui ai pas encore fait ma demande, on vient de se connaître.

_Bon au moins en voilà un de casé, dit Falman, Colonel, vous êtes le seul maintenant à être célibataire.

_Quoi ?! Même Havoc s'est trouvé une petite amie ?!

Havoc éclata d'un rire fier et affirma :

_Bien sûr que j'en ai trouvé ! Elle s'appelle Ambre et elle travaille ici à l'armée.

Roy déglutit en demandant :

_Euh…ce n'est pas une secrétaire par hasard ?

_Si, comment vous le savez ?

Roy jeta un regard désespéré à Hawkeye qui le jeta comme une reine en s'exprimant clairement par le regard : 'J'en ais rien à foutre, débrouillez vous'

_Euh…comment dire, pour ta copine, en fait je…

_Quoi ?

_En clair, elle est tombé sous son charme encore une fois et puis c'est tout, expliqua Breda.

Havoc lâcha sa cigarette en gémissant un 'Pourquoi ô monde cruel ?'

Maintenant que la team était au complète, ils savouraient ce moment de joie.

_Au fait Colonel, pourquoi êtes-vous revenu ? demanda Fuery.

Tout le monde se tourna vers lui tandis qu'il portait ses gants habituels d'alchimie.

_Falman, se contenta-t-il de dire comme un ordre.

Il hocha la tête et ouvrit la porte du bureau pour voir si personne ne les espionnaient.

_Négatif, vous pouvez parler Colonel.

_L'ambassadrice de l'Empire de Drachma m'a affirmé hier quelque chose de terrible.

Riza écoutait redoutant le pire.

_Un alchimiste d'Amestris a assassiné toute une famille à Drachma sans aucune raison, les recherches sont en cours pour chercher le coupable.

_C'est pas vrai…murmura Havoc.

_Du coup l'ambassadrice s'est rendu là-bas pour calmer les tensions mais elle a découvert autre chose de plus terrible. L'empire de Drachma a réussi à créer une autre forme d'Alchimie encore plus puissante que l'elixirologie de Xing ou l'Alchimie d'Amestris. Ils l'appellent la Potionologie, et disent que '_contrairement à l'Alchimie, cette science permettrait de purifier tout les métaux et les objets pervertis par l'homme et notamment par les alchimistes qui se prennent pour des dieux.'_. Or, elle m'a dit que leur science égalerait le pouvoir de la pierre philosophale. Le pire dans tout ça…c'est que Drachma n'accepte pas le meurtre de l'Alchimiste d'Amestris et elle veut nous faire payer ça par tous les moyens possibles.

Tout le monde frissonna.

_Soyez plus clair Colonel que vous a dit exactement l'Ambassadrice ?!

Il trembla un peu en se remémorant les paroles de sa sœur, Aïcha.

_Elle a dit : Drachma nous déclare la guerre.

Havoc laissa tomber sa vingtième cigarette de la bouche.

_Alphonse-kun ! Cria Wrath en courant, attend moi !

Mais Alphonse ne le laissait pas le loisir de souffler un peu. Il était arrivé à Central et il était pressé de rejoindre la ville souterraine pour ouvrir le passage entre les deux mondes.

Wrath n'était pas encore habitué aux automails encore fraichement établis par Winry et trainait un peu. Il s'arrêta pour souffler et aperçut le garçon au manteau rouge le dépasser de plusieurs mètres. Furieux, il cria :

_De toute façon tu ne pourras même pas ouvrir la porte sans moi !

Alphonse se stoppa direct et se retourna.

_Que veux-tu dire ?

_Pour ouvrir la porte, commença Wrath en baissant la tête, et pour pouvoir voyager d'un monde à un autre, il faut…sacrifier un Homonculus en échange.

Les yeux d'Alphonse s'écarquillèrent sous cette nouvelle. Wrath continua.

_Je…je veux me racheter de toutes les fautes commises envers Edward et toi, et surtout rejoindre enfin maman, alors utilise moi pour ouvrir la porte.

_Je refuse !

Alphonse n'en crut pas ses oreilles, il vacilla un peu, sentant la fatigue du voyage s'accumuler sur ses épaules. Toute sa joie s'effondra comme un château de cartes. Alphonse s'effondra par terre. Il voulait à tout pris rejoindre son frère mais pas de cette façon ! Il se prit la tête entre ses mains et réfléchit à toute allure, une goutte de sueur traversa ses yeux et tomba près de son nez.

_Que ferait Edward dans un moment pareil ?_

.Il demanderait conseil, chercherait un autre moyen mais en aucun cas, ne sacrifierait la vie de quelqu'un même si c'est un Homonculus et qui puisait, leur ennemi.

_Viens avec moi.

_Mais tu dois ouvrir la porte avec ma vie ! Alphonse c'est l'occasion de retrouver ton frère !

_J'ai dit non.

Il lui tendit la main et Wrath la frappa d'un coup sec.

_Pourquoi tu fais ça ? Je suis ton ennemi et utiliser ma vie devrait te réjouir.

Alphonse s'était relevé et avait repris ses esprits. Il sourit et se gratta la tête.

_En fait, je ne me souviens même pas de ces 4 ans passés. Je ne me souviens pas de t'avoir combattu ni même de ce que signifie un Homonculus. On m'a tout raconté.

_Ca signifie être de la fiole, dit Wrath doucement.

_Peut-importe, je n'ai pas eu l'occasion de faire connaissance avec toi Wrath alors rattrapons le temps perdu ! Fit Alphonse joyeusement.

Mais il est fou ou quoi ? pensa Wrath.

Il accepta cependant sa main avec méfiance et ils remontèrent à Central.

_J'aurai tout le temps de voir Nii-san, murmura Alphonse, dans mes rêves…

_Pardon ?

_Rien !

Ils se mêlèrent à la foule.

_Et si on allait voir Madame Gracia et la jolie Elysia !

_Qui ?

Alphonse sourit et entraina son ami dans les rues de Central.

_Munich, Allemagne_

Alfons avait été entrainé par Mabuse dans un endroit bizarre, une espèce de studio où on fabriquait les films. Alfons était impressionné par la quantité de décors et d'acteurs. Mabuse l'invita à s'asseoir et lui présenta du thé.

_Je pensais que c'était le fils de Shambala qui serait venu.

_Vous parlez d'Edward ?

_Oui, je suppose que vous êtes son colocataire ?

_Oui excusez-moi, je m'appelle Alfons Heiderich.

Mabuse sourit. Il avait l'air sympathique et inspirait confiance.

_Vous savez Alfons-kun, j'aime l'art.

_Moi aussi, j'adore tout spécialement les films. Je n'en ais vu que quelques uns au cinéma mais j'avais été impressionné !

_Et encore ! Ils ne sont qu'en noir et blanc, nous travaillons sur un projet qui permettrait de montrer les vrais couleurs aux images, peut-être en les peignant.

_Incroyable ! Un film en couleur !

Mabuse sourit devant l'enthousiasme du garçon. Il but du thé et soudain son invité commença à toussoter dangereusement. Il vit du sang sortir de sa bouche et stoppé par la paume de sa main. Il était pâle mais souriait.

_Je vous demande de m'excuser monsieur Mabuse.

_Je vois que vous êtes très malade cher Alfons, serait-ce à cause de la fumée dégagée par vos fusées que vous êtes tombé aussi gravement malade ?

_J'en ais bien peur, je n'en ais plus pour très longtemps mais je dois au moins finir ce que j'ai commencé, à savoir ramener Edward dans son monde d'origine.

Et il ajouta en regardant sa main ensanglantée.

_Même si je dois y finir ma vie.

Mabuse soupira et ajusta son chapeau.

_J'avoue que quand vous êtes venu, j'hésitais à vous dévoiler ce que j'avais découvert. Après tout j'attendais la venue d'Edward. Mais votre détermination m'a convaincu de vous dévoiler la vérité sur ce qui se passe en ce moment.

Alfons plongea ses yeux dans ceux du Juif et hocha la tête.

Mabuse sortit une photo de sa mallette et la tendit à Alfons, il la prit et l'examina. Il s'agissait d'une espèce de bombe et un homme à côté d'elle, tout souriant.

_Nous avons trouvé cet homme gisant dans la campagne de Belgique il y a plusieurs mois. C'était un scientifique de génie avec une mystérieuse bombe avec lui. Cette bombe était une bombe à l'uranium, capable de faire sauter tout un pays si elle se déclenchait. Cet homme nous dépassait donc de plusieurs décennies de recherche scientifique et de savoir. Quand nous l'avons questionné sur ses origines, il nous a dit qu'il venait d'un monde parallèle qu'il appelait…

_Amestris, termina Alfons.

Mabuse applaudit.

_Exactement, nous l'avons pris pour un fou et l'Etat l'a enfermé dans un asile de fou. Il est mort là bas, suicidé. Il avait notamment écrit sur les murs de sa cellule 'Je retourne dans mon monde'. Cette affaire avait intrigué nombre de scientifiques et la soi-disant bombe a disparu.

Mabuse sortit de sa mallette à nouveau un livre.

_Voici un livre traitant sur les mondes parallèles. C'est un roman, dit science-fiction par certain mais en lisant bien le livre, on se rend compte qu'il y a des similitudes entre ces écrits et les paroles de ce scientifique. Or, ce livre est paru avant que ce scientifique soit découvert.

_Donc, vous aussi vous croyez à l'existence de ce monde parallèle ?

_Je crois surtout à la destruction de ce monde parallèle.

Alfons s'affola.

_Que voulez-vous dire ?

_L'organisation Thulé a promis au parti NAZI de leur offrir les ressources et le pouvoir nécessaire pour créer un soulèvement, le 8 novembre, à Berlin.

_Le début d'une guerre…

_Mais savez vous où vont-ils trouvé ce pouvoir cher Alfons ?

Alfons demeura muet.

_Ils ont réussi à ouvrir la porte une fois, hier, d'après ce que j'ai entendu. Et ils ont envoyés des soldats là bas. Ce qu'ils ont découvert là bas les ont absolument ravis, même plus, impressionnés. C'était Shambala, la cité des rêves, sans guerres ni famine. Un monde dirigé par un pouvoir mystérieux capable de tout faire. Ce pouvoir, ils vont s'en emparés monsieur Alfons. L'organisation Thulé va envahir Amestris.

Alfons se souvint qu'hier justement Edward avait enfin rencontré son frère Alphonse. Alors tout était vrai.

_Mais comment les arrêter ?

_Comment allez-VOUS les arrêter plutôt. Moi je retourne au Japon où je serais plus sûr. N'oubliez pas que je suis Juif monsieur Alfons, je ne peux pas rester ici si je sais qu'une guerre anti-juive commencera bientôt.

Alfons hocha la tête.

_Je dois protéger Edward.

Mabuse sourit.

_Ah, l'amour…

Alfons rougit.

_Mais comment vous…

_avez deviné tu veux dire ? Haha jeune Allemand, je suis peut-être vieux et à moitié aveugle mais je peux encore percevoir une lueur d'amour si j'en vois.

_Et ça ne vous…

_Ecœure pas ? Ce qui m'écœure c'est plutôt ce que font ce satané Hitler et le parti communiste allemand. Mais c'est vrai, je devrais vous maudire en ma qualité de juif, mais tu veux que je te dise une chose mon garçon ?

Alfons s'approcha comme un garçon de huit ans voulant découvrir un secret.

_Dans tout ma vie, j'ai vu plusieurs sortes d'amour : entre deux peuples, deux nations, de différentes couleurs et nationalités, des fois ce sont des gens qui sont l'opposé l'un de l'autre. Mais ils tombent éperdument amoureux l'un de l'autre. Et je trouve ça magnifique. Ca veut dire que malgré tout ce qu'on raconte, nous ne sommes en fait qu'un seul peuple. Alors, si toi, Alfons Heiderich, aime un homme venant d'un autre monde, alors je trouve cela merveilleux.

Alfons fut touché par les paroles de ce sage.

Aussitôt, un homme débarqua comme un pachyderme en chaleur et sauta sur Mabuse. Il lui murmura quelque chose dans l'oreille.

Mabuse prit bientôt une teinte violette.

_On a attaqué ma maison Alfons-kun. On souhaite me tuer. Je dois rapidement prendre l'avion pour le Japon.

Ils se levèrent en même temps mais Alfons se remit à tousser plus violemment.

_Alfons il faut t'emmener dans une ambulance.

_NON ! Il faut que je rejoigne Ed !

_Tiens, depuis quand je l'appelle par son surnom ?_

Il courut dehors pour retourner chez lui.

Edward se trouvait dans la bibliothèque. D'après la bibliothécaire, Alfons avait juste lu quelques ouvrages et était parti on-ne-sait-où.

Edward avait alors décidé de rester parmi les livres et lire un peu. De toute façon ce crétin fini d'Alfons finira bien par rentrer chez lui le soir et là, ils pourront enfin avoir une conversation sur la nuit dernière.

Edward referma le livre qu'il tenait entre ses mains. Il repensa à cette fameuse nuit.

__Ne t'inquiète pas Edo, je tâcherais d'être le plus doux possible…_

__N…Non, je…je veux te sentir, Al…Al…touche moi_.

Edward prit une teinte coquelicot. Est-ce qu'il avait réellement dit ça ?!

__Al…Alphonse…encore…ne t'arrêt-AAAAAAH ! OUI ! AL ! _

Arrête de penser à ça triple abruti !

Mais il ne pouvait pas empêcher son cerveau de faire jaillir ces souvenirs.

__Edward, je t'aime…_

Edward sentit sa gorge se nouer. Alfons l'aimait donc réellement et n'avait pas fait seulement ça pour son corps ?

_N'importe quoi, c'est juste sous l'effet du plaisir, qui voudrait de toi ?_

Edward ouvrit le livre à nouveau et recommença sa lecture. Il leva sa tête au plafond. Il était assis sur le parquet de la bibliothèque, des livres le protégeant comme ce qu'il faisait au QG de Central. Il se sentait seul. Et perdu.

_Alphonse, tu me manques petit frère.

Il ne savait pas comment il allait ni, ce qu'il faisait, ou qu'il lui manquait. Amestris avait-elle changé ? Le Colonel était-il devenu Généralissime ? Elysia-chan avait-elle grandi ? Winry avait-elle fini par ouvrir sa propre boutique d'Automail ? Car oui, c'était son plus grand rêve.

Il soupira en se disant qu'il n'aurait jamais des réponses à ces questions.

Il rangea son livre. Le souvenir de cette maudite nuit ne voulait pas s'estomper et Edward en conclut qu'il fallait vite en parler à Alfons. Il devait se concentrer sur son objectif et ne pas se laisser distraire par cela.

_Je dois retrouver Alphonse, même si pour cela…je dois briser le cœur d'Alfons. _

Soudain la bibliothécaire poussa un cri percent. Edward se retourna et vit deux hommes en noir jaillir, des armes en main. Il avait sur leurs épaules une écharpe montrant la fameuse croix nazisme.

_Merde c'est pas vrai._

L'un deux se retourna et aperçut Edward.

_Le voilà ! cria-t-il.

Ils se précipitèrent et se jetèrent sur le blond qui, n'ayant pas d'arme en main, saisit ce qu'il y avait à bord, à savoir un énorme livre.

_Un peu de lecture ne vous fera pas de mal !

Il jeta l'énorme livre direct sur la figure du premier homme qui tomba raide assommé.

Le deuxième jura et tira sur Edward. Il esquiva mais une balle effleura sa joue et une petite cicatrice se forma.

_Tiens, c'est comme celle de la veille quand j'ai rencontré Alphonse…_

Il n'eut pas le temps de réfléchir que l'homme lui tomba dessus, le clouant au sol et l'assomma. Il lutta pour ne pas sombrer et donna un sérieux coup de poing sur le visage de son agresseur. Il poussa un cri, défiguré par l'automail et Edward en profita pour se dégager de lui et s'échapper. Il sortit en vitesse de la bibliothèque et eût la surprise de voir trois voitures noires qui l'attendait, des hommes sortirent et le menacèrent de leur armes.

_Plus un geste Elric !

Edward leva ses mains. Il s'aperçut qu'il saignait de la tête. Des gouttes de sang franchirent ses yeux et ruisselèrent le long de son nez pour finalement tomber par terre. Il choisit cet instant pour s'enfuir à toutes jambes. Les hommes distraits, tirèrent maladroitement mais Edward s'était déjà enfoncé dans les ruelles.

Il courait et sentait son sang pulser dans ses oreilles. Il entendait le bruit des pas des hommes devenir lointain.

Il faillit se faire renverser par une voiture noire qui roulait à toute allure et un homme sortit de cette voiture.

_Edward Elric !

Edward se retourna pour voir Mabuse.

_Mabuse ! Mais qu'est ce…

_ Vite ! Grimpe !

Edward monta dans la voiture.

_C'est pas vrai, j'en ai de la chance, toute l'Allemagne semble me poursuivre !

_Les partisans de Thulé vous ont trouvé ?!

Edward hocha la tête. Ils roulaient très vite et renversaient des poubelles ou des animaux trop malchanceux.

_Si Al était là, il m'en voudrait à mort pour tous ces chats…_

Edward se cramponna solidement.

_Je suis moi-même poursuivi Monsieur Elric, on a brûlé ma maison. Je compte prendre le prochain avion ou bateau direction le Japon, je serais plus sûr. Mais je peux vous aider une dernière fois, où voulez-vous aller ?

Edward regarda l'homme au visage de l'Homonculus. Si un jour on lui avait dit qu'il serait aidé par lui, Edward aurait éclaté de rire.

_Je dois me rendre là où ils ont ouvert la porte. Il faut que je parte de ce monde et en vitesse.

Mabuse hocha la tête.

_Je dois d'abord vous dire que votre ami, Alfons vous a devancé. Il est parti chez lui pour prendre des plans et des dossiers secrets.

Edward comprit ce qu'il voulait dire.

_Attendez…Je connais ces plans ! Ce sont les seuls schémas et documents qui montrent exactement comment faire décoller l'avion conçu par Alfons et moi-même ! Mais ce n'est encore qu'un prototype et c'est dangereux de les utiliser tout de suite !

Mabuse stoppa d'un coup de frein leur voiture et Edward faillit passer par-dessus bord.

_C'est justement pour ça Monsieur Elric ! Alfons-sama veut tout faire pour que vous retourniez chez vous et pour cela il risquera sa vie ! Ne comprenez-vous pas qu'il vous aime plus que tout au monde et qu'une vie sans vous est impossible ?

Edward prit un fard. Il ne savait plus quoi penser.

_Edward…je t'aime…_

_Alors ces mots étaient sincères…

Edward serra les dents.

_Emmenez-moi dans la villa.

_Mais…

_Tout de suite !

Il ne pouvait pas laisser aller une chance pareille de rentrer chez lui. Tant pis pour Alfons.

Mabuse démarra la voiture.

_Edward Elric, je ne sais pas de quel monde vous venez mais sachez que vous avez définitivement perdu toute estime de ma part. Vous n'êtes qu'un ingrat.

_Je n'ai pas besoin de me justifier auprès de vous. Vous ne savez pas ce que ça fait de vivre dans un monde qui n'est pas le votre.

_Sans doute, murmura-t-il mais je sais ce que c'est d'aimer quelqu'un sans que cet amour ne soit partagé et je peux vous dire que peut importe le monde dans lequel vous vivez, il vous semble vide sans la personne aimé.

Ils arrivèrent près de la villa.

_Voilà, je ne peux pas m'approcher encore plus au risque de me faire repérer.

_Ca ira merci.

Edward sortit de la voiture et Mabuse lui cria :

_J'espère qu'à votre retour, vous vous souviendrez quand même de l'homme qui s'est sacrifié pour vous !

Son cri fut étouffé par une énorme explosion. Edward se dirigea vers l'entrée de la villa.

Les corps s'amoncelaient et le sang régnait dans cet endroit. Edward frissonna quand il arriva dans le grand hall pour voir Noah se débattre coincé par deux grands gaillards. Elle aperçut le blond et cria :

_Edward-sama ! Aidez-moi je vous en pris !

Edward ne se fit pas prier et assigna une droite au premier homme. Il bloqua la balle du second avec son automail et protégea Noah de son bras valide. Il sauta et fit renverser l'homme avec son pied qui s'écrasa dans une fenêtre.

Noah enlaça Edward en pleurant. Elle tremblait de partout et quelques bleus étaient présents dans son visage.

_Ils…ils m'ont enlevés Maitre Edward…J'ai eu tellement peur.

Edward la rassura.

_Je suis désolé Noah, tout est de ma faute.

Noah détourna la tête et enleva son collier.

_Pour vous.

C'était un collier avec un rubis au centre qui brillait. Il était magnifique et Edward le contempla sans trop comprendre ce que c'était.

_C'est la Pierre d'Isis, d'après les contes Egytiens, c'était la pierre qui conférait à la déesse Isis tout ses pouvoirs mais aussi sa sagesse. Elle est la source de mon pouvoir Edward-sama c'est grâce à elle que je peux voir l'avenir. Mais elle me porte aussi chance. Je vous l'offre.

Edward, abasourdi par ses paroles, n'eût pas le temps de protester quand une autre explosion survint.

Noah était blessé au niveau de sa cheville et Edward la porta dans ses bras. Il courut dans une chambre annexe où un carnage se déroulait.

Son père, Hœnheim, se trouvait avec Envy, réduit à l'état de dragon. Celui-ci voulait le dévorer.

En bas, la folle du nom d'Eckhart riait à gorge déployé tandis que le passage s'ouvrait, animé par le sang de Hœnheim.

Edward vit Alfons, allongé par terre. Son sang ne fit qu'un tour :

_ALFONS !

Il lâcha Noah et prit le corps d'Alfons dans ses bras. Il était livide et du sang coulait de la commissure de ses lèvres. Ses yeux étaient fermés et son visage était glacé.

_Il est mort…_

Edward étouffa le cri naissant de sa gorge.

_Edward…je t'aime…_

Ses yeux se remplirent de larmes, larmes salés qui coulèrent sur ses joues et tombèrent sur le visage d'Alfons.

Un avion se trouvait près d'eux. Edward comprit qu'Alfons s'était opposé à Thulé en lui préparant un avion et qu'à cause de cela, on l'avait tué.

Pendant ce temps, la porte ne s'était toujours pas ouverte. Il fallait encore que quelqu'un ouvre la porte de l'autre côté.

_Mais qu'est ce que fait Alphonse ? Il devrait ouvrir la porte tout de suite.

Edward serra encore plus fort le corps d'Al. Les larmes s'étaient arrêtées de couler laissant place à un profond vide.

Le rire d'Eckhart s'était tu.

_Qu'est ce qui se passe ?! Pourquoi la porte ne veut pas s'ouvrir ?!

Elle se tourna vers Hœnheim qui souriait, malgré que la moitié de son corps soit dans la gueule d'Envy.

_On dirait que mon deuxième fils, Al, ne va pas vous faire plaisir en ouvrant la porte…

Ca été ses derniers paroles avant qu'il fut avalé par Envy.

Ce fut la goutte de trop d'Edward, il se leva et en poussant un cri de rage, enfonça son automail dans le visage de la femme.

Elle tomba par terre, sonnée, et cria :

_Feu !

Une balle passa par l'épaule d'Edward et une autre sur sa cuisse. Il s'écroula.

Noah, affolée se précipita vers lui :

_Maître Edward !

Les hommes lui tirèrent dessus et elle tomba aussi à quelques mètres d'Alfons.

Edward sentit ses larmes jaillirent, il était paralysé. Il n'aurait jamais imaginé que tout ce terminerait comme ça. Ses yeux s'embuèrent tandis qu'il jetait un dernier œil au passage toujours fermé.

_Alpho…

Il sombra.

_Amestris, Central, dans la maison de Gracia._

Alphonse fit tomber sa tasse de thé.

_Alphonse-kun ? Que t'arrive-t-il ? demanda Gracia affolée.

Elysia jeta un œil à l'Alchimiste qui tremblait.

Il fixait un point invisible dans le mur.

_ALFONS ! _

_FEU ! _

_MAITRE EDWARD ! _

_Alphonse-oni-chan ?

Elysia le tira de ses pensées. Il regarda la petite fille haute comme trois pommes et se jeta sur elle par terre en l'enlaçant et en pleurant aussi fort qu'il le pouvait.

_Alphonse !

Gracia abandonna son canapé pour voir se qui se passait. Il y avait une minute, il était souriant et respirait le bonheur et maintenant, il pleurait toutes les larmes de son corps.

Elle posa sa main sur son épaule et il tressaillit encore plus fort.

_Alphonse ?

Il se retourna, Gracia fut choquée en voyant son expression désespérée.

_M…Madame Grac…Gracia…Oni-chan est…Il…il est…

Il éclata en sanglots. Wrath sortit des cuisines et vit la mine effarée d'Alphonse.

_Mais qu'est ce qui se passe ici ?!

Alphonse ne se calmait toujours pas. Il avait vu Edward se faire tirer dans l'autre monde ainsi que l'autre lui et une fille qui ressemblait étrangement à Rose.

_Chut, chut, calme-toi et explique moi Alphonse-kun.

Alphonse s'accrocha de toutes ses forces au débardeur de Gracia en le mouillant. Il avait perdu son frère pour de bon et il le savait.

_Edo…Edward, non, c'est pas possible…Nii-san…

Wrath reçut comme une décharge électrique en entendant son nom.

_Alors c'est ça…Il est mort hein ?

Alphonse se décolla de Gracia et s'essuya les yeux. Il tremblait toujours mais au moins ses larmes avaient cessés de couler.

_Espèce d'idiot ! Je t'avais dit d'ouvrir la porte en me sacrifiant ! Cria Wrath hors de lui, et à cause de toi Edward est mort !

Elysia se nicha instinctivement dans les bras de sa mère.

Alphonse regarda ses mains. C'est vrai, tout était de sa faute. Mais que pouvait-il faire d'autre ? Sacrifier un inconnu ? Il savait qu'il ne pourra jamais faire ça.

_Il n'est pas trop tard, murmura Wrath.

Alphonse se tourna vers lui, que voulait-il dire ?

_Ouvre la porte et ramène ton frère, peut-être qu'il n'est pas encore mort. Il recevra les soins nécessaires ici.

_Mai…

_LA FERME ET FAIS CE QUE JE DIS !

Alphonse se moucha et hocha la tête, résolu.

Il prit dans ses mains les joues de la petite Elysia et lui murmura :

_Alphonse-oni-chan devra partir Elysia mais je te promets de revenir.

Elle hocha la tête et embrassa Alphonse. Gracia sourit et il se leva près à partir. Avant de franchir le seuil de la porte, elle posa sa main sur l'épaule d'Alphonse .Il perçut son inquiétude et la rassura d'un coup de tête. Il partit après s'être excusé pour le dérangement. Wrath se sentit bizarrement léger.

_Je vais te rejoindre Maman…

_Wrath ?

Il se tourna vers l'Alchimiste Rouge et hocha la tête.

_On y va.

_Au même moment_

Winry attendait depuis une heure Alphonse et Wrath dans le parc municipal. Elle était accompagnée de Schiezka qui faisait les cent pas dans le parc.

_Schiezka peux-tu arrêter de tourner en rond s'il te plait ? Tu me donnes le tournis.

_Désolé mademoiselle Winry mais je suis stressée ! Depuis l'accident à Lior, j'ai tout le temps peur qu'un tremblement de terre arriva ici à Central !

_Oui mais là tu fais surtout peur aux enfants.

En effet, quelques passants la regardaient avec un mélange de curiosité et d'humour.

Elle rougit et s'assit. Winry soupira. Finalement Alphonse ne viendra pas au rendez-vous. Normal, pensa-t-elle, il est trop préoccupé par tout ce qui touchait de près ou de loin à Edward et le moindre de ses soucis était de se soucier de la petite Winry qui attendait sagement.

Elle avait pourtant tout prévu pour le retour d'Edward : des vêtements, de la nourriture et bien sûr, de nouveaux automails. Mais là, Alphonse n'avait laissé en plan. De toute façon d'après ce qu'elle avait compris, Edward et lui se démenaient chacun dans son monde pour ouvrir la porte.

Schiezka se leva et rétorqua pleine d'entrain.

_Bon ! S'il ne viendra vers nous, on le cherchera nous même !

_Mais où veux-tu le trouver ?

Elle sourit comme si c'était une évidence.

_Si comme vous dites, il ouvrira une porte pour délivrer Edward alors il tracera forcement un cercle de transmutation !

_Et alors ?

_Alors, il se trouve qu'on a installé un nouveau gadget à Central pour localiser tout les cercles de transmutations tracés de près ou de loin à la ville !

_Mais c'est génial !

Elle se leva du banc et Schiezka et elle se dirigèrent vers le QG de Central.

_Au QG de Central_

Roy avait ordonné à ses subordonnés de faire comme si de rien n'était et de garder l'information concernant la prochaine guerre confidentielle.

Schiezka avait prêté à Winry un uniforme pour qu'elle passe inaperçue. Winry avait rit en pensant à sa dernière tentative d'infiltrer l'armée, c'était pour espionner les conversations et prouver à tout le monde que quelque chose clochait avec Juliet Douglas. Malheureusement elle avait été découverte trop tôt et quelques jours plus tard, Juliet Douglas fut connue aux yeux de tous comme une Homonculus. Son visage s'assombrit quand elle se dit que c'était aussi la période durant laquelle Edward s'était sacrifié pour son frère.

_Quelque chose ne va pas Winry ?

Elle sourit.

_Non, tout va bien.

Elles entrèrent après que Winry eût enfilée une perruque brune et des lunettes. Elle n'allait pas faire comme la dernière fois, cette fois-ci elle avait tout prévu.

Un agent lui demanda son nom, soupçonneux et elle débita le tout avec un salut militaire.

_Zoé Thames, sergent en chef venant du QG Nord. Je viens pour inspection de la nouvelle machine mise au point pour tracer l'emplacement de quelconques cercles alchimiques.

L'agent hocha la tête et lui renvoya son salut, après l'avoir dépassé, Schiezka applaudit.

_Dis donc, tu sais bien jouer la comédie toi !

Elles arrivèrent devant la salle où se trouvait la machine. Elle ressemblait à un énorme boitier avec beaucoup de bouton et un écran dessus. Deux hommes se trouvaient à l'intérieur et s'assuraient du fonctionnement de la machine.

_Messieurs, le Colonel Mustang vous demande, mentit Schiezka.

_Qui êtes vous ? demanda le premier.

Winry débita le long discours qu'elle avait préparé. Ils hochèrent la tête et affirmèrent :

_On vous laisse la machine, alors.

_Pas de problème, dit Winry.

Ils se levèrent et quittèrent la salle.

_Je croyais que le Colonel n'est plus là, dit Winry

_Moi aussi, rit Schieska, si ça se trouve ils vont le chercher et ne vont rien trouver !

Elles se tapèrent la main et Winry s'assit sur la chaise et observa la machine. Schiezka vit une pancarte au dessus écrit : TRACEUR ALCHIMIQUE

_Donc ça s'appelle un traceur alchimique, murmura-t-elle.

_J'ai trouvé ! dit Winry.

Elle montra un point rouge sur l'écran.

_ Cette machine classe les cercles alchimiques selon leur niveau, niveau 1 pour l'alchimie basique, le 2 pour les cercles qui permettent de changer un objet, la 3 pour l'alchimie qu'utilisent les Alchimistes d'Etats, la 4 pour le combat, et enfin la 5…pour les transmutations interdites… Il y a un point rouge qui signifie que quelqu'un est en train de faire une transmutation interdite…Mais c'est impossible…murmura Winry.

_Qu'est ce qui est impossible ?!

_L'endroit n'est pas à Central mais…SOUS CENTRAL !

Schiezka faillit tomber par terre.

_Mais qu'est ce que ça veut dire ?! Alphonse est sous terre ?!

Pendant ce temps, les deux hommes débarquèrent chez Mustang.

_Un problème messieurs ? demanda Mustang.

_Vous avez demandé à nous voir.

Le lieutenant Hawkeye mit une main sur son flingue, elle avait un mauvais pressentiment.

_Qui vous a dit ça ? demanda calmement Mustang.

_Deux filles, toutes deux brunes à lunettes, la première travaille à l'administration et la deuxième est envoyée du QG Nord.

Toute l'équipe Mustang se redressa, ils savaient ce que ça impliquait : QG Nord = Guerre.

_Oh mon dieu c'est peut-être un espion, murmura Fuery.

_Colonel, il faut y aller, dit au plus vite Hawkeye en dégainant son pistolet.

_Vous, vous restez là et vous ne bougez pas ! ordonna Roy aux deux hommes qui ne comprenaient rien. Falman, Breda ouvrez le chemin, Fuery, surveillez que personne ne nous dérange, Havoc couvez-moi, quand à vous lieutenant Hawkeye, suivez-moi mais ne tirez que si je vous l'ordonne.

Tous hochèrent la tête et sortirent du bureau en vitesse. Breda et Falman s'approchèrent de la porte, ils pouvaient percevoir des bribes de conversations.

_Mais c'est pas possible ! Il faut le retrouver !

_De plus si sa transmutation échoue, il risque de faire effondrer tout Central !

Falman et Breda sursautèrent. Alors c'était du sérieux.

Mustang ordonna d'un signe aux deux militaires de défoncer la porte, ce que fit Breda et Falman hurla :

_QUE PERSONNE NE BOUGE !

Mustang entra, le bras en avant, près de cramer tout ce qui bougeait.

Quel ne furent leur surprises en voyant Schiezka fondre en larmes.

_Non ! Ne nous faites pas de mal ! Ne me renvoyer pas de la bibliothèque ! Je ne survivrais pas sans lire !

Winry prit la situation en main et d'un coup de maitre, appuya sur un bouton pour effacer les coordonnés d'Alphonse.

_Arrête ! cria Roy et en un claquement de doigt, il fit apparaitre du feu devant Winry qui se retrouva propulsé sur le mur d'à côté.

Elle retomba et sa perruque quitta sa tête. Havoc et Hawkeye la reconnurent aussitôt.

_Winry ?!

Elle releva sa tête et lança un regard haineux à Roy.

Il serra ses dents.

_Emmenez-là à mon bureau.


End file.
